


What if I, What if I Sin?

by musicalgirl4474



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a healer, Gen, Major Character Injury, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is killed by a hunter, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgirl4474/pseuds/musicalgirl4474
Summary: Febuwhump Day 4: ImpaledAnother hunter gets a lucky blow in."Nowhere was really safe anymore. That was Sam’s thought as he looked down at the stake protruding quite fatally from his chest."
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140197
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	What if I, What if I Sin?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a few days late for this one. Blame my student teaching schedule, LOL.

Nowhere was really safe anymore. That was Sam’s thought as he looked down at the stake protruding quite fatally from his chest. Dean was fast, gun pointed and fired, the hunter behind Sam dropped to the floor with a hole in his forehead. Sam took a moment to wonder if that was the first not-possessed human Dean had ever killed, then his knees buckled and he coughed wetly against the obstruction in his throat.

“Sammy!” Dean was starting to sound far away, but when Sam’s eyes re-focused after the tilting fall, his face was right above him. Green eyes afraid and face pale like he was about to throw up.

“Dean,” he gasped, and there went the last of his air. The desperate action to suck more in made a gurgling sound, and pain as well as air entered his lungs.

“Cas!”

Some part of Sam snarked that _hey, he was probably dying, why did Dean need to call the angel to send Sam’s abomination of a soul down to Hell_ before his brain caught up and realized that Dean was calling to Cas with the hope that the angel would _heal_ him. Would Cas heal the demon blood-drinking abomination that was Sam Winchester? He doubted it, even with the request coming from the oh-so-precious Righteous Man. He was being petty though, and he didn’t want to spend his last moments being petty. The world was getting hazy, fuzzy around him. His brain wasn’t getting enough blood. He’d go unconscious soon.

“Dean,” he said again, and the face that had been turned to the sky jerked back around to look at him. Huh. His brother was crying.

“It’s okay,” Dean said, voice choked in his throat. “You’ll be okay Sammy, Cas is coming, he’ll fix you right up!”

“Yeah,” Sam said, not willing to argue right now. “You’ll be good. Promise. Promise me you’ll be okay.”

Dean didn’t say anything, his jaw working around words-probably insults- that Sam never heard. His world went dark.

Dean stared at his brother’s head in his lap, still trying to make his brain work. “Cas!” The few moments of silence feel too long. “Cas goddamnit, get your ass down here! Sam’s hurt!” A breath. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken God’s name in vain. “Cas please!”

The sound of wings behind him nearly made Dean cry with relief. Nearly. “What has happened?”

Dean very nearly snapped that it was none of the angel’s business, that it was Cas who had first brought the word ‘abomination’ into his life in regards to Sam. That other humans were _hunting_ his baby brother because they thought he was some kind of monster. _Fuck _.__

__Cas bends down to place his fingers on Sam’s forehead, and with a strong pull, yanks the stake out of his brother’s chest. A broken noise escapes Dean’s chest when his brother’s body lurches, but then blue light washes over his body and leaves not even a scar._ _

__The man who had stabbed Sammy had used a stake of spruce, as if he were a monster that needed a special weapon to kill. Goddamnit. Now they were being hunted by hunters. He’d have to warn Bobby. People knew that they hung around him, they might go after him too._ _

__Sam was still asleep._ _

__“The trauma was deep,” Cas said with a shrug. “He will need to sleep for a few hours to regain his energy.” Which was nearly laughable. Sammy hadn’t seemed to have any energy ever since he found out about being Lucifer’s vessel._ _

__Dean clutched Sammy’s face in his hands and leaned his forehead against his brother’s. He gloried in the soft breath fanning across his face for a moment before hefting him into a fireman’s carry. Cas was kind enough to burn the hunter’s body. Dean didn’t bother looking for any ID. Fucker could disappear with no word for what he did to Dean’s little brother._ _


End file.
